Yumi
Yumi, labeled as The Popular Girl, is a character on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, as a member of the Mad Raccoons. Biography Yumi was born in Tokyo, Japan, and moved to Canada when she was two years old. Since she was a kid, she has been very interested in fashion, even learning to make her own clothes. She is a trendy girl, which made her very popular on her school. The girls love her clothes and her modern style, while the boys think she’s pretty and nice. She is always following trends, and is always with her friends, texting, or at the mall. Yumi loves scarfs, and has one for each day of the week. Yumi joined Total Drama because it is a very popular tv show and she wants to be famous. Total Drama: Paradise Falls Yumi was greeted by Danny L. upon her arrival in Arriving at Paradise Falls. Lorelai seemed simpaty towards her, because of their passion for fashion. Yumi said the challenge was boring in The Alive Host’s Chest. It was also hinted that she voted for Lancelot at the elimination ceremony, as she said he was the one who screwed up. Yumi was paired up with Lorelai and Benny in Rowing in the Deep. They captured the second, third and sixth flags. Her team won the challenge. Later, when Mindy and Nigel kissed, a song was heard in the background. It was revelead to be just Yumi playing a song for the pool party they were throwing. When Lindsay arrived as a special guest in Project Next Top Model, Yumi revelead that she's a fan of her. Lindsay replied by saying that she liked Yumi's scarf. Lorelai and Yumi were choosen as the team's captains for the modeling challenge. Yumi picked Lindsay as their model. Yumi did two of the three designs. The first design got twenty six points. After the first two rounds, Yumi's team was leading, until Helen sabotaged them by changing Yumi's original design to a random one. Thanks to that, her team lost the challenge, and she was blamed for that. At the elimination ceremony, Yumi was voted off. Lorelai stated that it wasn't Yumi's fault, and the team accused her instead. Yumi, to save Lorelai, took the blame for herself. Before she left, Lorelai said they are friends. They shared a hug, and Yumi left. Yumi returns to the final episode, And the Winner Is.... Chris tells her that she has a huge fan base despite being boring, to which she sarcastically thanks him. She then says to be happy about having fans, and that it might mean an all-star spot for her, but Chris quickly rejects the idea. She chooses to support Nigel. Audition Tape An asian, trending girl is seen in a pink bedroom. She's sitting on a bed. "Hi. I'm Yumi," the girl says, "And I'd love to be on Total Drama. Like, it's the greatest show ever. It's extremally popular between people of my age." She gets up, and walks towards a window. "I should be in the show because I'm popular, and I'm so fashion," she says, "If you pick me to the show, I promise you that ratings will be really high. The people from school love me. That's it. Bye!" She waves. The tape ends. Trivia *Yumi was the second contestant eliminated from her team, the third contestant eliminated overall, and the first female voted off. She received one shell. *In the original version of the story, Yumi placed 14th out of 20. *Yumi's character model is based on Sasaki Nozomi, a Japanese actress. *Yumi was named after Yumi Yoshimura, a japanese singer. *Yumi's scarf in based on Chelsey. The color is based on the popularity of the cyan color here on the wiki. *Yumi originally was going to make it further, but the only plot I had for her was the friendship with Lorelai. It could work in the four chapters she apperead in, unlike the original eliminated character's plot. *Yumi, along with Nigel, are the first foreign characters in my series, followed by Erika and Virginia. Gallery YumiSwimSAI.png|Yumi in her swimwear. YumiSleepSAI.png|Yumi in her sleepwear. Yumi2.png|Yumi's original image. YumiPortrait.PNG|Yumi's fanart, made by Mana. YumiFanart.png|Yumi's fanart, made by Reddy. Category:Total Drama: Paradise Falls Category:Bruno's Stories